The sin of your fingers
by chicastewart
Summary: Nunca sabes cuando una visita a tu ginecólogo te puede dar tanto placer. - Two Shot Robsten.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Este es un two shot de Robsten, la historia-obviamente- es completamente ficticia. ¡Disfrútenla!

_The sin of your fingers_

I

- ¿De verdad debemos ir? - James sonaba cansado, más bien apesadumbrado con tener que ir a un funeral por el domingo tan temprano, teniendo la oportunidad de regalonear con su mujer en la cama sin ninguna preocupación.

- Amor, ella era casi como una amiga, sería descortés faltar, además la quería mucho y nos ayudó mucho.- Dijo Kristen mientras sus ojos destilaban una sutil tristeza. Si las orbes pudieran caer en el calificativo de pálidos, también lo estaban.

- Sí, tienes razón, es lo mínimo que debemos hacer, a pesar de todo. - Dijo el hombre que tenía amarrada a esa pequeña menuda mujer en sus brazos.

- Eres el mejor. - Ella se abalanzó sobre el torso de su marido y le ofreció un beso de gratitud y buenos días. - ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno? - Sugirió Kristen.

- Estaría encantado, mi amor. - Celebró el hombre de cabello color chocolate.

James había conocido a Kristen cuando esta era una actriz de teatro y él un pequeño productor de eventos, las salidas nocturnas y los amigos en común los llevaron a entablar una amistad que se tornó en amor unos meses después. Eran el uno para el otro, ni cupido podía entender tan armoniosa y candente relación de aquellos humanos, ellos se amaban y con eso bastaba. Llevaban un par de años casados y vivían al sur de Boston, donde tenían una gran casa que con el esfuerzo de ambos habían comprado. Los hijos aún no tocaban el suelo de ese hogar, puesto que James sufría de un problema de infertilidad. Kristen pensaba que si averiguaba bien podrían encontrar algún método para obtener ese ansiado bebé, que aunque saliera carísimo podrían juntar el dinero y que junto con el amor que habían echado a crecer, bastaría para que saliera bien todo en algún momento.

Fue así como conoció a Ruth, una ginecóloga de cuarenta y dos años muy bien llevados en su delgado cuerpo, una profesional valorada por su experiencia y seriedad en su área. Las horas médicas con ellas eran muy difíciles de obtener, toda mujer del sector quería atenderse con ella. Kristen obtuvo su hora a las dos semanas de insistir con una insoportable recepcionista. Kristen tuvo la oportunidad de entenderse con Ruth, quien con el tiempo se convirtió en una amiga, de vez en cuando ella iba junto con su esposo e hijos a casa de Kristen y James; solo al ver esos pequeños niños sabían que tan fuerte era el anhelo de ser padres tan pronto como pudiese.

Meses agotadores pasaron para Kristen y su marido delante de los miles de exámenes a los que tuvieron que someterse, tanto que ya perdían la paciencia y encontraban el camino de ser padres muy lejano.

Hasta que un día ese pequeño objeto alargado y blanco, más parecido a un lápiz que a un test, resultó positivo. No cabía el regocijo dentro de esa pareja que ahora más que nunca sentía el amor dar frutos, una pequeña semilla y la fe de ellos habían resultado, Kristen y James estaban esperando un retoño o quizás una pequeña de pecas.

Kristen recordaba toda esta historia mientras preparaba las tostadas con margarina a su esposo quien ya se duchaba bajo las gotas de agua caliente. La pequeña lágrima que rebotó del ojo de Kristen cayó sobre el chocolate caliente que ella misma se había preparado. No solo había perdido a su más fiel amiga, a quien la ayudó a cumplir su sueño … también había perdido a su pequeña semilla hace un mes. No alcanzaron a saber si lo que anidaba su útero era una mujercita o un hombrecito, no alcanzaron a escuchar ni su primer latido, ni a sentir las primeras pataditas. Kristen había sufrido un severo aborto espontáneo que la dejó más hundida que raíz.

El sueño había sido truncado, algo no quería que esa pareja fuese feliz. Solo tenían a ellos dos para salir adelante y volver a intentar … y ahí estaba Ruth, dándoles el ánimo para seguir intentando, para seguir buscando opciones. Hasta que esa casa rebozara en niños.

- Mi amor, no llores. - James había llegado a la cocina en el momento perfecto para calmar el dolor de ella.

- De verdad, esto ha sido demasiado. - Apoyada apenas desde el mesón trataba de no caer, James la sujetó en sus brazos para contenerla.

- Encontraremos a otro doctor, mi amor, lo seguiremos intentando. - La abrazó tan fuerte que la delgada mujer de ojos verdes casi se quebraba.- Ruth nos ayudará desde algún lugar.

Kristen se alojó profundamente en el hueco del cuello de su hombre y dejo escapar los gemidos de dolor ante tanta mala racha. Sabía que lo podían volver a intentar, pero perdían las esperanzas, y quien más la ayudó a pelear había muerto.

- Ve a ducharte, Kristen. -Le recordó a su esposa.

- Tu desayuno está listo, amor. - Ella muy torpemente se secó las lágrimas de su mejilla y beso tiernamente los labios de James.

- Gracias. - Dijo él devolviendo el dulce beso.

Las horas fueron eternas mientras una docena de personas escuchaban las angustiosas palabras de Clark, el esposo de Ruth. Incontables veces aquel hombre repitió que tan le había hecho esa mujer en su vida, lo cuanto la amaba, lo feliz que lo había hecho. Era un hombre muerto en vida, los pequeños hijos, Patrice y Kate, desbordaban pequeñas lagrimitas mientras sostenían unas rosas blancas en sus manos. Kristen no pudo más al ver aquella escena y se acercó al lado de aquellos retoños para consolarlos.

- Tía Kristen … - Kase te lanzó a los delgados brazos de Kristen, quien acunó el cuerpecito de Kate y Patrice.

- Mis niños, mamá está en el cielo, y les aseguro que los está mirando en este mismo instante. - Kristen lloraba al mismo tiempo que sobaba el cabello de ambos niños. - Su mamá siempre los estará cuidando.

- Mamá te quería mucho, tía. - Dijo Patrice mirando a la trigueña con sus ojos azules, rojos de tanto llorar.

- Lo sé, mis pequeños, por eso nunca duden en contar conmigo para lo que quieran, ¿Sí? - Dijo ella con tal sinceridad que ni el más incrédulo podía dejar de creer.

- Gracias, de verdad. - Dijo Patrice.

- Te quiero. - Soltó la dulce voz de la pequeña Kate de tres años.

Kristen sabía que de ahora en adelante debía de amparar a esos pequeños, Clark no podría solo. Quizás ese era el fatal destino, no poder tener sus propios hijos, pero sí cuidar los de aquella mujer que tan lealmente fue su amiga.

Más entrada la tarde hubo una pequeña cena con los más cercanos a la familia de Ruth, sin dudar Kristen y James estaban invitados. Las horas se fueron en anécdotas, historias, pasajes y buenos momentos que vivieron cada uno con esa gentil mujer, la ginecóloga de Boston con más vocación que podía existir.

- Clark, cuando nos necesites nos llamas, de verdad. - Dijo Kristen sujetando las manos de aquel hombre entristecido y gris.

- Lo tendré presente, ustedes han sido muy buenos con nosotros y con los niños. - Clark cerró pesadamente sus ojos conteniendo el llanto. - Se los agradezco mucho.

- No nos agradezcas nada, hombre. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. - Dijo James asegurando con nobleza.

- Kristen, te llamaré para enviarte el nombre del doctor que te puede atender. - Dijo Clark.

- No es necesario, no estamos para volver a intentarlo. - Dijo ella resignada.

- No digas tonteras, mujercilla, deben seguir intentando, hazlo en honor a Ruth. - Este tomo el hombro de Kristen. - Miráme, James y tú saben muy bien que nacieron para ser padres y sé que lo van a lograr, cuando ese hijo nazca, Ruth estará contenta, te lo aseguro.

- Gracias por el ánimo, Clark, pero prefiero esperar unas semanas. - Kristen si se disponía podía ser muy terca.

- Clark, envíame a mí el nombre del doctor mejor, Kristen no lo aceptará a primeras. - James sonaba mas certero.

- Te estaré llamando, amigo. Ahora vayan a casa, parece que va a caer una fuerte lluvia. - Dijo él esbozando una sonrisa que salió con bastante fuerza.

- Adiós, cuídate mucho, nos vemos. - Dijo Kristen, a lo que James abrazaba a su mujer por sus hombros para caminar al auto.

…

El smartphone ya bastante golpeado de James sonaba sin parar la mañana del martes, mientras este trabajaba en la oficina de su pequeña empresa que había abierto junto a unos amigos. El nombre de Clark aparecía en el visor de aquel celular, hace dos semanas que no hablaban puesto que las semanas se habían puesto arduas con el trabajo.

- ¡Clark! - Dijo animado James. - Perdón que no contestara de inmediato, estaba ocupado. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Un poco mejor, James. He salido mucho a pasear con mis hijos para no estar encerrado en casa, tu sabes.

- Es el mejor remedio, amigo. Con razón Kristen te telefoneaba y no pasaba nada. - James daba vueltas sobre su silla giratoria.

- Quería desconectarme de todo, lo siento.

- Para nada, te entendemos.

- Mil gracias, ¿Y cómo está tu mujer? - Clark debía ahora, en nombre de Ruth, preocuparse de Kristen. Él sabía lo buenas amigas que se habían vuelto, y además ellos también eran amigos ahora.

- Bien, entró a unas clases de cocina, dice que es la mejor forma de olvidar todo lo que ha pasado.

- Uhm, ya veo, es bueno que se despeje también.

- Sí, en general está muy apenada. - James apagó el tono de su voz al recordar las últimas noches. Kristen tenía pesadillas y despertaba llorando o gritando, esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creían.

- Pobre, anímala a continuar con e tratamiento. - Dijo Clark. - La pérdida del bebé, el enterarse de que tam´bién tenía problemas de infertilidad y que Ruth haya … - Clark aún no podía terminar esa frase, porque le calaba el alma. - Ante tantas cosas malas, ella y tú deben dar la pelea.

- ¿Tú crees que funcione? - James sonaba dudoso, hasta un poco miedoso. - No quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir.

- Yo sé que podrán, de hecho aquí tengo el número del doctor del que Ruth tanto hablaba. - Era increíble la capacidad de entusiasmo que había en las palabras de Clark, siendo que él era el que debía ser consolado y mimado en estos días.

- ¿Sí?¿Era amiga de Ruth? - Preguntó James.

- Es doctor, James, es hombre. Se llama Robert Pattinson, egresó hace poco, era alumno de mi mujer que en paz descanse. - Clark hizo una pausa. - Ella hablaba mucho de él, de lo buen estudiante que era y del gran profesional que sería el día que fuese doctor.

- A Kristen no le gusta tener médicos hombres, dice que es por pudor, además no quiero que otro hombre la vea ni la toque. - James ahora si sonaba celoso.

- No seas infantil, James. Es un doctor, alguien profesional, va a ver a Kristen y punto, como una paciente más. - Clark se burlaba riendo de los celos de James. - Además sé que está haciendo un diplomado en fertilidad, así que les conviene.

- Está bien, dame el número. - Dijo resignado como niño con rabietas. - Lo conversaré con Kristen, estoy seguro que dirá que no.

- No hables antes de tiempo, dile lo del curso de fertilidad y te dirá que sí.

- Te llamaré para contar de qué va esto, Clark. Te tengo que dejar, cuidate y saludos a los niños.

-Está bien, amigo. Saludos a tu mujer, nos vemos. - Dijo carismáticamente.

- Gracias por el dato, adiós. - James cortó la llamada y se enfrascó en su trabajo todo el día.

Mientras tanto Kristen estaba en su curso de repostería, el que quedaba a unas tres cuadras de su casa. Hornear pastes, decorarlos y servirlos se había vuelto un buen pasatiempo para despejar su atormentada mente. No entablaba mucha conversación con las otras mujeres, no quería encariñarse con nadie, sentía que el vacío que había dejado Ruth no podía ser suplido por nadie.

- Amor, llevo pastel para la cena. - Kristen sonaba más animada que otros días.

- El único pastel que quiero comerme esta noche eres tú. - Posiblemente las continuadas horas en la edición de fotografía de la campaña de un comercial lleno de modelos super formadas había encendido a este hombre, que recordaba que en casa tenía a una mujer mil veces mejor que esas plásticas mujeres.

- ¿Estás solo? - Kristen cambió de inmediato su tono dulce a uno ardiente. Siempre la ponían mucho estas cosas.

- Sí. - Dijo James con voz ronca. - ¿Y tú?

- Voy en el ascensor sola y con el pastel en mi mano. - Ella soltó una risita.

- Que daría por acorralarte en ese ascensor ahora mismo, nena. - De solo fantasear, James ya albergaba una presión en sus pantalones.

- Puedes acorralarme y bañarme en crema esta noche. - A ambos les gustaba jugar, y si había comida de por medio, las cosas se podían poner más interesantes.

- Te cobraré la palabra, quiero crema en todo tu cuerpo y voy a lamerlo hasta que grites.

- Ay, no digas eso, que creo que me humedezco. - Ella también sabía jugar, y no era tan falso lo que decía.

- ¿Así que estás húmeda? Te aviso que mi pantalón tiene problemas. - Dijo sensual.

- De verdad, para. - Kristen sonaba un poco agitada.

- Voy a penetrarte hasta que amanezca, voy a comerte pedazo por pedazo. - James mientras ya había bajado el cierre de sus pantalones para comenzar a bombear su miembro al escuchar los pequeños gemidos de su mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- Ah, amor, no digas más que me vendré acá mismo. - Dijo entrecortada.

- Voy a lamer tu estrecho coñito hasta humedecerte toda. - Él seguía bombeando con fuerza.

- Ahhh, lámeme ahora mismo. - Poco le faltaba a ella para llegar al clímax, y poco al ascensor para llegar al primer piso.

- Recorreré lentamente con mi lengua tu centro, nena.

- Ahhh, me vengo. - Gritó ella lanzando al sueño la caja del pastel y agarrandose de las paredes del ascensor.

- Eso, mi amor, así mismo te quiero esta noche. Ohh. - Él escuchaba a su mujer gemir, cuando en eso él dejó explotar su orgasmo.

Kristen se compuso justo al momento en que las puertas se abrieron de par en par, un poco sonrojada y más de lo normal y con la respiración agitada salió disparada camino a la calle para caminar a su casa.

- Te espero en casa, mi amor. - Dijo ella y colgó la peculiar llamada de la tarde.

…

La noche había sido eróticamente ardua para la joven pareja, semanas que no se habían amado de tal manera. La repostería y el amor le habían hecho bien a ella, quien sin más preámbulo aceptó ir por la mañana a la consulta para pedir una hora con ese tal doctor Pattinson.

- Hola, buenos días. - Kristen resplandecía por completo, la recepcionista en cambio era un manojo de mal humor.

- Hola. - Dijo sin ganas.

- Uhm, vengo por una hora con el doctor Pattinson. - Dijo ella.

- Si quieres ahora mismo te puede ver, está sin horas copadas aún. - Dijo la chica mientras masticaba groseramente una goma de mascar.

- ¿De verdad? Fenomenal, ¿Puedo pasar? - Dijo ella palmeando el mesón.

- Dejame avisarle. - Dijo la recepcionista.

- Okay. - Kristen mientras tanto tarareaba una canción.

- Listo, puedes pasar al box trece, toca antes de entrar.

- Gracias, querida. - ¿Qué si una sesión de sexo podía cambiar le ánimo? Que si podía, y ella lo había corroborado.

Tocó la puerta color verde agua, su corazón se detuvo al notar que era el mismo box de Ruth. Titubeó antes de volver a tocar, quizás era mejor volver a casa antes que comenzar este ciclo otra vez.

- Pase. - Una voz varonil contestó desde el otro lado. Kristen tomó de la manecilla mientras que pensaba en lo joven que debía ser su, quizás, nuevo doctor.

- Buenas. - Dijo ahora más tímida.

- Hola, buenos días, ¿Kristen? - Él estaba sentado en su silla giratoria, y justo al dar vuelta para verle el rostro a su primera paciente, quedó admirado por la belleza que tenía enfrente.

- Sí, Kristen Stewart, era paciente de Ruth. - Kristen pensó de inmediato devolverse a su casa. Robert no debía tener menos de veinticinco ni más de treinta años, su pelo era cobrizo y a veces un tanto rubio, sus potentes ojos grises con toques de azul zafiro le dieron a ella un remezón en sus hormonas. - Si está ocupado puedo volver otro día. - Ella no podía imaginarse mostrándole su anatomía a pedazo de hombre sin que le pasarán cosas. Nunca antes le había sucedido esto con otro hombre, y de solo pensarlo ya se sentía infiel.

- Para nada, estaba estudiando, y por favor, trátame de tú, no soy tan viejo como la parezco. - Dijo lanzando una exquisita sonrisa que hizo dudar aún más a aquella mujer que estaba en el límite de salir del box y de entrar a devorar a ese hombre.

Maliciosamente, Kristen pensó que había sido una buena elección venir con aquel vestido esa mañana. Su largas piernas quedaban al descubierto y sus tacones las estilizaban bastante bien como para resaltar su trabajado trasero. Siempre creyó que su mejor arma eran sus piernas y sus nalgas.

- Está bien. - Dijo ella pasando al fin al box cerrando la puerta.

Él se levantó de su asiento para saludar como el caballero que era a la mujer que había captado su atención, hace años que una mujer no lo cautivaba como Kristen lo había hecho. Estuvo lleno de libros por tantos años para llegar a ser lo que ahora era que no se había dado el lujo de mirar a una mujer con tal atención. Robert la miró rápidamente y notó que a primera vista ella tenía todo lo que una mujer debía tener para embrujarlo: cabello oscuro, largas piernas y una hermosa sonrisa. Él más que nadie sabía lo anti ético que podía ser esto, pero le sacaría provecho a esta consulta.

Sus manos se estrecharon y por alguna extraña razón sus miradas al encontrarse chispearon electricidad por la pequeña salita. Ella pensaba que debía salir corriendo antes de cometer adulterio con su médico que parecía modelo sacado de alguna revista pornográfica.

- Siéntate. - Le dijo él a ella, mientras ocultaba su erección con aquel delantal blanco. Esas piernas ya lo estaban volviendo loco.

- Gracias. - Hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos era tan idiota para saber que la tensión sexual era inmensa entre los centímetros y el escritorio que los separaba. - No sé si sabes algo de mí, Ruth era mi ginecóloga, eramos amigas.

- Siento mucho lo de Ruth, ella era mi mentora. - Dijo él frunciendo el ceño, Kristen se extrañó de que él no haya estado en el funeral.

- Era una gran mujer. - Añadió Kristen cuando cruzaba sus piernas dejando más a la vista la piel blanca hacia los ojos de aquel hambriento hombre.

- Sí, algo alcancé a leer de tu caso. - Fue ahí cuando Robert recordó que su hermosa platónica era casada. - Tienes problemas para retener al embrión.

- Sí, algo así me explico Ruth, además del problema de mi esposo. - A ella le dolió decir esa palabra, y a él le dolió escucharla.

Ella era una mujer casada, no estaba a su alcance, pensó el guapo ginecólogo.

- Podemos trabajar en eso, Kristen. - A ella le gustó como sonó su nombre en la boca de él.

- Disculpa, ¿Eres de otra parte? - Preguntó ella.

- Sí, soy inglés. - Eso a ella le encantó aún más. - ¿Es por mi acento?

- Sí. - Dijo un poco sonrojada. - Es fácil reconocerlo.

- Sí, me vine hace unos buenos años porque tenía más oportunidades acá. - Acotó él.

- Vaya. - Dijo Kristen sonriendo, agradeciendo que el destino la había topado con este hombre.

- Pues, como te decía, podemos comenzar a trabajar de nuevo en tu fertilidad, aunque debemos comenzar de cero. - La mente brillante y maldadosa de Robert celebró ante lo que había dicho. Sabía que empezar de cero le traería ventajas muy provechosas.

- Quiero ser mamá hace mucho tiempo, estoy dispuesta a empezar de cero. - Dijo ella, mientras Robert pensaba en lo mucho que quería ser padre también, pero estaba solo.

- Entonces comencemos, necesito hacerte un par de exámenes de rutina. - Kristen se alarmó, sabía lo que eso significaba, lo extraño es que parte de eso le gustaba. - Puedes desvestirte detrás del biombo.

Ella quería desvestirse sin pensarlo y ser tocada por esas benditas manos que en más de una ocasión miró por lo largo de sus dedos.

- Okay. - Dijo medio ahogada.

Ella camino hacia donde estaba el biombo de color blanco, Robert buscó el expediente de su paciente. Kristen quitó sus zapatos, luego su chaqueta de cuero, sabía que él la miraría donde solo la había visto James, la tocaría profesionalmente y eso sería todo lo que pasaría, aunque por dentro deseara follarlo hasta cansarse. Robert mientras tanto lavaba prodigiosamente sus dedos, a ratos lanzaba alguna mirada de reojo y fue justo en el momento en que ella deslizó sensualmente su ropa interior por sus piernas en que él sintió el calor envolverlo. Sabía que este era su día de suerte, la poseería de una forma extraña, pero lo haría. Lástima que no la podría invitar a tomar un café o alguna copa, pero si podría tocarla.

- ¿Estás lista? - Kristen sonrió ante tal pregunta. Él también con una mueca de triunfo.

- Sí. - Dijo firme.

Él caminó en dirección a la camilla donde ella estaba completamente expuesta, si tan solo el pudiese domarla y hacerla suya por una vez. Sus piernas largas y flectadas apoyadas en las perneras, su trasero desnudo apoyado sobre el cuero de la camilla, él deseaba ser esa tela para poder rozar su piel, y claro … lo que más le llamó la atención, esa simétrica intimidad de Kristen. Pensaba que lo bueno de ser ginecólogo es que no debía hacer como si no mirase una vagina, porque era lo que debía mirar, estaba obligado, y de las varias que había visto en su vida nunca quiso perderse en esta como antes. Ella estaba completamente depilada, algo que a él lo volvía loco, si no fuera por esto de ser su médico le chuparía cada centímetro mientras escuchaba como gemía por más.

- Voy a realizarte un _papanicolau_, hace rato que no te realizas uno. - Dijo él tratando de sonar profesional, cuando sus manos entraban en los fríos guantes de látex.

- Hace ocho meses. - Dijo ella tumbada sobre la camilla, sintiendo el placer de saber que él la miraba.

- Hace poco, pero como debemos comenzar todo de cero hay que hacerlo. - Ella le dio vueltas en su cabeza a la palabra "hacerlo" … ella quería hacerle el amor a él.

- Sí. - Dijo ella relajando sus piernas.

Él tomó el especulo estéril con sus manos, separó los labios vaginales de ella a lo que ella se tensó, eso le hizo saber a él que a ella le gustaba esto, que lo deseaba más que él. Introdujo el frío metal en ella, dejando todo su cuello uterino libre para sacar la muestra que sería enviada al laboratorio.

- Estás cosas siempre están frías. - Dijo ella tratando de amenizar su placer interior con el silencio amenazante que los rodeaba.

- Debe ser muy incomodo, deberían estar tibias. - Ambos pensaron en algo tibio y grueso que podía entrar por ahí y que tanto a ella como a él los harían sentir bien. - Listo, saqué la muestra, te quitaré esta cosa.

Él sacó el especulo después de haber sacado con pequeño cotón la muestra de moco que necesitaba. Ella se estremeció al saber que no habría más acción, pero él sacó provecho e ideó algo más que la verdad era innecesario, pero quería hacerlo.

- Voy a revisar tu cuello para ver que no hayan anomalías. - Dijo cambiando sus guantes, por unos nuevos. - Te haré un tacto vaginal. - Ambos celebraron internamente por eso.

- Está bien. - Dijo ella dándole una mirada de deseo que a él le hizo olvidar todo atisbo de profesionalidad.

Masajeó dos veces de arriba hacia abajo los labios vaginales de ella, Kristen cerró los ojos ante exquisita sensación, él que la miraba fijamente gozó al ver esa reacción en ella. Su erección palpitaba fuerte entre sus piernas, a lo que volvió a taparla con su delantal. Ya abierto sus labios, fue hacia los labios menores y masajeó más de cinco veces, ella comenzó a respirar profundo antes los movedizos dedos de su doctor, si tan solo se quitara los guantes.

- Relájate. - Dijo él ronco.

Ambos sabían que esto ya no era explícitamente para fines médicos, sino que para complacerse. Robert introdujo sus dedos índice y anular y como debía hacer verificó primero las paredes del cuello uterino de Kristen, ella se movió un poco ante la penetración de esos exquisitos dedos, le encantó sentirlos tan tibios luego del especulo frío. No había nada mal en ella, pero él quería seguir tocándola y ver como ella sin pudor alguno cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba.

- Está todo bien, terminamos. - Robert dijo sin sacar los dedos. - Si quieres, puedo seguir y queda entre nosotros. - Esto la asombró, y a él de igual forma al haber pensado en voz alta.

- Será un secreto. - Dijo ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Robert sin más preámbulo quitó el guante de su mano y esta vez introdujo sus dedos desnudos, mientras que con la otra mano dejaba libre al fin a su inmenso miembro. Ella se relamió los labios al ver esa longitud, quería que la embistiera ahora.

- Ahhh. - Gimió por vez primera ante los movimientos que entraban y salían por su estrechez. Esos dedos si que sabían como moverse, Robert mientras tanto bombeaba su erección mirando tal espectáculo y escuchando la dulce voz de Kristen gemir de placer.

- ¿Te gusta así o así? - Robert cambió su ritmo a uno más frenético mientras que con el dedo pulgar hacía círculos en el clítoris de ella.

- Ay, me gusta así. - Dijo ella sobando sus senos.

- Eres eróticamente hermosa, ¿Lo sabías?

- Y tus dedos son maravillosamente ricos, ay, follame más fuerte. - Pidió ella.

- ¿Así? - Bastó con preguntar para que los dedos de Robert salieran y entraran con más rapidez.

- Ahhh, si, ahhh, me gusta. - Le encantaban esos largos dedos, llegaban al punto exacto para que ella perdiera el control, qué importaba si estaba casada, ese par de dedos la habían vuelto loca.

- Eso, nena, muévete, ahh. - El movimiento de los dedos iban al compás del bombeo en el miembro de él. Así como iban terminarían en un orgasmo al unísono.

- Ahhh, eso, más duro, ahh. - Kristen se revolvía en la camilla manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- Córrete para mí, hermosa. - Dijo él, cuando ya sentía que explotaría.

- Ahh, ahhh, siii. - Explotó ella haciendo círculos sobre los dedos de él, mientras que Robert era preso de su orgasmo también.

- Ay, mujer, eres fenomenal. - Dijo él calmando la respiración.

- Tus dedos. - Balbuceó ella aún retorciéndose.

Robert limpió el desastre con papel y Kristen se reponía de tan exquisita sesión, quizás nunca más ocurriría, quizás lo mejor sería no volver a donde él porque no podría parar. Si sabia que placer como este no habían experimentado ninguno de los dos, querían saciarse más, faltaba mucho por explorar, y la única manera era volver a una consulta.

- Que tengas una buena tarde. - Dijo él antes de que ella abriera la puerta para irse.

- Igual. - Dijo ella cuando quedaba atrapada entre la puerta y él, otra vez su respiración se agitaba.

- Lo que pasó …

- Será un secreto, de verdad. - Dijo ella desfalleciendo al sentir la respiración mentolada de él tan cerca de su boca.

- Muy bien, aunque si quieres repetirlo puede seguir siendo un secreto.

- Vendré mañana para ver mis resultados. - Ambos sonrieron ante esa respuesta.

Si ella no volvía él no quería perder la oportunidad de besarla, la miró fijo y atacó sus labios, se sentían tan suaves y compatibles al chocar con los suyos que no quería dejar de besarla. Ella respondió con la misma avidez ante ese fogoso beso, esto le gustaba, él le gustaba mucho, sabía que había cometido un pecado, pero era el mejor pecado jamás cometido en toda su vida.

Ella se marchó prometiendo volver, él se quedó pensando en lo bien que sabían los labios de ella.

* * *

**Y uff, quien no quisiera un ginecólogo como Robert jajaja. Este es mi nuevo arrebato escrito, espero les guste y espero sus reviews :) Mañana el segundo caítulo y se acaba porque es un two shot. Besos y abrazos, Mary.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Sin of Your Fingers_

II

Esa acalorada mañana había cambiado tanto a ese joven doctor como a esa menuda chiquilla, posiblemente algo en el rumbo de sus vidas había cambiado. Ninguno de los dos antes había sentido ese nivel de atracción por alguien, ese que cuando ves esos ojos, esa boca, es cuerpo lo deseas más que respirar, ellos se habían sentido así, bastaron minutos e intercambio de miradas para que cada uno supiera con convicción de que se necesitaban.

Luego de ese fogoso encuentro, Robert pensó que ella debía ser suya, que no bastaba con tenerla de esas forma tan ardiente solamente, él la quería para ella, para que llenará la otra mitad de su cama, para que amaneciera junto a él por las mañanas, para amarla todos los días, para despertara con un dulce beso, para eso y más él la quería … había quedado prendado completamente de esa mujer de potentes ojos verdes, sabía que esto llevaba riesgos, podía perder su título que tanto esfuerzo le había costado obtener, ella podía perder su matrimonio, aunque claro, a Robert poco le importaba eso. Ella sería suya de alguna forma, y solo se animaba sabiendo que al día siguiente la volvería a ver, volvería a sentir su piel.

Ella había salido caminando rápidamente para sopesar lo que había hecho, estaba mal, sí … para los ojos de cualquiera estaría mal, era una mujer casada, le había prometido fidelidad a James en el momento en que se casaron, y lo había traicionado por un par de dedos. Y lo que la hacía sentir más mala persona era que en el fondo lo que había hecho había sido de su agrado, ni la más tonta mujer se hubiese resistido a ese hombre, sus manos, el como su boca se abría para gemir mientras la observaba con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, su habilidad para estimularla, de verdad no podría existir humana que se resistiese a tal tentación. Caminaba por la avenida cuando recordaba el momento en que Robert le había propuesto continuar y dejar esto como un secreto, con eso aseguraba que él sentía lo mismo, que desde que se miraron por primera vez la chispa nació. Kristen solo quería que el día pasara rápido para verlo otra vez, quería sentir como la tocaba tan exquisitamente, cómo la hacía suya.

- ¿James? - Kristen había discado el número de su marido, estaba a dos segundos de confesar su error, se sentía mal y debía decirlo.

- Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo te fue con el ginecólogo? - Ella tragó gruesamente a escuchar eso.

- Ah, sí, bien, yo … - Hizo una pausa, y lamentó no tener el valor. - Ya lo conocí, y es como tratar con Ruth. - Con la diferencia de que Ruth no había tenido ese efecto en Kristen obviamente, Robert tenía otras cosas que le habían gustado. - Es un buen médico, me hizo unos exámenes y dijo que veríamos lo de la fertilidad.

- Oh, amor, eso suena genial, ojala ahora todo salga bien, ya verás, mi vida. - Las palabras de James se enterraban dolorosamente en el corazón de ella.

- Eso espero, amor. - Kristen sonaba mal, la mentira la carcomía por dentro pero no podía escupirla.

- ¿Estás bien, Kristen? Suenas raro. - Dijo su marido.

- Sí, es que tengo nauseas, debe ser porque no he comido nada en toda la mañana. - Mintió más.

- Ve a casa, mi amor y prepárate algo, no quiero que te desmayes en la calle. - Dijo tan preocupado como cualquier hombre enamorado de su mujer.

- Sí, ya voy en camino, nos vemos en la noche. - Kristen contenía las lágrimas.

- Había olvidado decirte que para hoy en la noche estamos invitados a una cena en la casa de Clark, y le dijo que sí, claro. - Para Kristen no había problema en eso, sería mejor tener la mente en otro lado que pensar en lo que había hecho, y peor, que quería volver a hacerlo.

- Genial, me arreglaré por la tarde y me pasas a buscar, ¿Sí?

- Claro, hermosa, te veo en la tarde, te amo.

- Te amo, James. - Dijo ella sintiendo como le daba con un puñal a su hombre.

Durante toda esa tarde Kristen y Robert habían pensado en el otro, en lo que habían hecho y en lo que seguiría sucediendo. Robert pensaba en qué haría al día siguiente, la desnudaría por completo y la besaría hasta cansarse, hasta que sus labios dolieran de tanto succionar. Ella seguía embobada con esos largos dedos que la habían hecho llegar a las nubes, pero esta vez quería más, quería desnudarlo y acariciar esa piel que esa mañana estuvo llena de ropa, esta vez le arrancaría ese delantal y lo dejaría expuesto para ella. No era bueno que ella tuviera esos pecaminosos pensamientos mientras se duchaba, dejaba pasar la esponja con jabón por su coño y pensaba en las manos de Robert, en los movimientos que él hacía, no podía creer que ese británico la había vuelto una ninfómana.

- Te ves esplendida, mi amor. - Kristen salía de la casa, vistiendo una casual camiseta, unos jeans y su adorada chaqueta de cuero. Nada fuera de lo común, en casa de Clark se sentía relajada, era su amigo y lo más posible es que jugara con Patrice y Kate, por lo que necesitaba llevar algo cómodo.

- Gracias, ¿Cómo te va? - Ella se abalanzó en los brazos de su hombre, como si fuera la mejor manera de olvidar todo lo que había hecho y pensado.

- Hueles muy bien, amor … Yo bien, un agotado, pero al verse te me olvida todo, ¿Sabías?

- Qué eres tierno. - Kristen le dio un fogoso beso, para mala suerte de James, ella mientras lo besaba pensaba en la boca de Robert. De seguro ya tenía su lugar ganado en el infierno.

- Wow, ¿Y ese beso? - James se extraño de la fogosidad de su mujer, había sido muy candente. Ella se sonrojó al saber que ella quería probar otros labios ahora, pero que solo tenía la imaginación par fantasear ahora.

- Creo que te extrañaba. - Dijo ella chocando su nariz con la de su hombre.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa podemos dar rienda suelta a esto, ¿No crees?

- Claro, amor. - La idea no fue tan buena para ella, ya fingiría que estaba cansada o algo para no tener que intimar con quien si debía pero no quería.

El trayecto en auto fue corto hasta la casa de Clark, por suerte estaba completamente expedito y eso que recién era miércoles. Hacía un clima bastante templado para la época, no era de esos otoños fríos, parecían días de primavera y las noches eran templadas, o quizás Kristen estaba demasiado acalorada y por eso pensaba aquello.

- ¿Y qué tal tu doctor? - No era bueno para ella que su propio marido le recordara a ese otro semental mientras iban en el auto.

«Está para comérselo» Pensó la trigueña-

- Bien, muy simpático, de verdad me recordó a Ruth, de hecho está en el mismo box. - Recordó cuando entró al box y lo miró por vez primera, recordó el instante en que dudó entrar porque sabía que no aguantaría las ganas.

- Debió ser duro al comienzo. - Dijo él, pensando en el recuerdo de Ruth, Kristen pensó en otras cosas duras que vio en ese box.

- Sí, estuve a punto de venirme a casa, el recuerdo era muy malo. - Dijo ella seriamente. - Lo bueno es que no fue tan malo como lo pensaba después, es un tipo muy profesional. - Sí, claro … muy profesional, pensó recordando ese secreto que tenía con el hombrecillo de dedos hábiles.

- ¿Te toqueteó mucho? Mira que no olvido que es hombre. - James colocaba un tono divertido, pero a la vez celoso. Kristen se tensó ante la pregunta.

- No seas tonto, hizo lo que cualquier ginecólogo hace. - Toquetear y darte placer, eso hace "ese" ginecólogo.

- No quiero que se pase de listo, eres muy bonita y …

- No pienses boberías, amor. - Kristen besó la mejilla de James, que iba manejando tensando su mandíbula pensando en que otro hombre la toqueteaba.

- Sabes que solamente yo puedo tocarte y hacerte sentir bien. - Kristen hizo una mueca que por suerte él no vio, después de Robert se había dado cuenta que James no era tan bueno con sus dedos.

- Él no me hizo sentir nada, James, para con tus manías. - Sonó firme, como si dijera la verdad.

- Perdón, amor, es que me imagino cosas y me vuelve loco. - Después de todo, James se imaginaba la realidad, la realidad que estaba oculta para él.

- Está bien, si supiese que una uróloga te manosea también me pondría celosa. - Kristen solo pensó que se pasaba para ser mala mujer.

Ella rió ante lo que dijo, él también, haciéndole saber que todo iba en tono de broma, que jamás ella tendría un amorío con su doctor, que nunca dejaría que se propasara al tocarla. James era un buen hombre, muy ingenuo y muy enamorado, nunca pensaría mal de ella, porque Kristen nunca le había dado motivos. Hasta ahora, y aún así él no dudaba. Pobre James, afortunado Robert.

Clark había invitado a Kristen y James para cenar algo en recuerdo a un mes de la muerte de Ruth, Patrice y Kate cantaron una canción en conjunto para su mamá que sabían los observaba desde alguna parte, como Kristen se los había prometido. Hubo mucho vino para los tres, mucha soda para los pequeños, lo mismo que los mantuvo despiertos por mucho rato, sobre todo a Kate con sus carismáticos tres años.

- Tía, ¿Podemos jugar? - Insistió la pequeña Kate de rizos dorados.

- Claro, mi niña. - Kristen dejó la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa e hizo un ademán para disculparse. Ya habían charlado bastante, ahora era turno de estar con esos niños que tanto quería.

- Tía, ¿Vas a tener un bebé? - Patrice se les unió mientras subían las escaleras. Y Kate abría sus grandes ojos esperando la respuesta de Kristen.

- No, no estoy embarazada. - Dijo con un tono triste. - Aún. Algún día lo estaré.

- ¿Y ese bebé jugará con nosotros? - Insistió Patrice.

- Claro que sí, serán amigos, eso no lo dudo. - Ella pensaba en lo lindo que sería el día en que su delgado cuerpo abultará una panza, el día en que con sus brazos tomaría a su hijo y lo cuidaría como el mejor tesoro del mundo.

- Ojada sea niña. - Kate balbuceaba, aún no hababa bien, pero era tierno escuchara así.

- No, prefiero que sea niño, así jugamos a la pelota. - Anunció Patrice.

- Sea lo que venga, ustedes tendrán que cuidarlo mucho y serán buenos amigos, ¿Sí? - Kristen tenía sus ojos llenitos de lágrimas al imaginarse a ese hijo que cada vez se alejaba de su alcance. Lo de James era más complicado de solucionar, la mala calidad de los espermatozoides de él no le permitían fecundar eficazmente y la falta de Kristen para anidar bien el embrión también bajaba las probabilidades.

- Juguemos a das badalles. - Kate tomó la mano libre de Kristen y la arrastró hasta su habitación sin esperar respuesta. Decirle que no a Kate era causa de un feroz berrinche.

- Bueno, ¿Patrice vienes? - Kristen no dejaría solo a ninguno, y no le gustaba las preferencias.

- Las acompañaré, pero dibujaré, no juego a las muñecas. - Dijo haciéndose el rudo. Por un momento, Kristen recordó a sus hermanos que tanto extrañaba. La última vez que los había visto tuvieron una fuerte discusión familiar, nadie estaba de acuerdo con el casamiento de Kristen, ni siquiera John, su padre, que siempre la apoyaba. Pero el amor que sentía por James eran tan grande que prefirió dejar a su familia e irse lejos. Y de eso ya habían pasado dos años, esperaba volver a verlos y dejar de lado las asperezas.

- Tengo edta Barbie nueva, mami me da degaló. - Kate le entregó una barbie que tenía un vestido color rosa y unos zapatitos a juego. Un cabello rubio muy peinado y esos típicos ojos azules grandes y potentes.

- Qué bonita. - Kristen mientras tanto se acomodaba en el suelo, Kate sacaba sus juguetes y Patrice dibujaba a Kristen en una croquera.

- Edte es un Ken doctor. - A Kristen no le vino nada bien ese muñeco, un doctor, era como un Robert hecho muñeco.

- Qué bonito tu Ken. - Kristen sonrió viendo que el muñeco tenía un delantal blanco, un fonendoscopio sobre su cuello y un cabello rubio acaramelado. Kristen se fijó en las manos plásticas del muñeco, dedos delgados y largos, definitivamente era la versión de plástico de Robert. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora? ¿Se acordaría de ella?

Mientras que Kristen y los niños se divertían jugando, Robert compartía unas copas con su amigo de infancia, Tom, en un bar que estaba cerca de la residencia de Robert. Un lugar bastante privado y medianamente lujoso, más que nada se había comprado ese departamento por la seguridad más que por el lujo, eso no era algo que le importase.

- ¿Y cómo va tu nuevo trabajo, doctor? - Tom tenía un buen sentido del humor, cualquiera soltaba risas o sonrisas al lado suyo.

- Bien, bastante bien. - Robert se detuvo a pensar en su primera paciente, rogaba a la noche para que pasara rápido para ver a esa mujer mañana por la mañana. - No he atendido a muchas personas, pero va bien.

- ¿Alguna chiquilla bonita? - Robert soltó una sonrisa cómplice.

- No, nada. - Dijo él.

- No seas mentiroso, hombre, por algo sonríes así. - Tom le dio un golpecito al hombro del doctor.

- Bueno, sí … pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. - Robert fue enfático en esto, nadie podía enterarse de su pseudo relación con una paciente.

- Lo prometo, cuéntame. - Tom era un chico de la misma edad que Robert, era más delgado y más bajo, pero su ahora intrigante duda, lo hizo levantar los hombros y verse más grande.

- Mi primera paciente, bueno .. Ella legó y no sé, es hermosa, de verdad es maravillosa. - Robert estaba sumido en los recuerdos de la mañana.

- ¿Cómo actriz porno? - Preguntó un interesado Tom.

- No, es distinta, es única, es hermosa, de verdad, sus piernas eran tan … - Robert retuvo un gemido de placer al recordarlas.

- ¿Y la tocaste? - Tom de verdad era un voyerista.

- Bastante.

- ¿Tuvieron sexo? - La cara de asombro de Tom era digan de una fotografía de reacciones espontáneas.

- No, aunque no pierdo las esperanzas, pero la masturbé. - Robert de seguro llegaría a casa a estimularse un rato al pensar en lo que había hecho con Kristen por la mañana.

- Eres un ganador, amigo, aprovechaste que eres su médico para tocarla.

- Digamos que sí. - Robert bebió de su cerveza para apagar el fuego que se encendía. Aunque claro, el alcohol provocaba la reacción adversa.

- ¿Y ella accedió?

- Sí, eso fue lo mejor, pero es casada.

- Ay no, hermano, eso no es bueno. Eso te traerá problemas. - Tom había pasado por algo parecido una vez, solo que la chica que amaba se había casado con otro mientras estaba con él y luego pasó a ser el amante, la relación no duró mucho luego de eso.

- Lo sé, pero la quiero para mí, Tom. - El pobre hombre pensaba en como ganarse a esa mujer mientras restregaba frenéticamente su cabello. - Quiero que sea mía.

- Fue tuya en parte.

- No la quiero para tene sexo solamente, Tom, la quiero para que sea mía, mi mujer, ¿Entiendes?

- ¿De verdad te gustó tanto la chica? Debe ser muy bonita para que te haya llamado la atención de esa manera, te embrujó o algo, parece.

- Es como el amor a primera vista, creo. - Robert sonrió recordando el momento en que la vio entrando a su box, el había visto sus ojos, sus bellos ojos, su bello rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y cayó embobado ante ella.

- ¿Y qué te dice que dejará a su marido por ti? - Tom no ayudaba mucho con sus preguntas, pero lo cierto es que era muy realista.

- No sé, debo convencerla, debo seguir seduciéndola. - Robert estaba seguro que si cada vez que atendiera a Kristen le sacaba provecho a sus armas de seducción podría convencerla de que él era mejor que su esposo.

- Espero verte triunfar, pero debes tener los pies sobre la tierra, amigo, también es probable que ella no te quiera ver más, que se sienta arrepentida y vuelva con su hombre. - Tom sonaba como un viejo sabio, le faltaba la gran barba, la pipa y la boina.

- Espero no perder, de verdad quiero que sea mía.

- ¿Y cuándo la vuelves a ver?

- Mañana, irá por los resultados de sus exámenes. - Dijo un Robert bastante sonriente.

- Bésala y nada más, y gánatela, y sé amable, el sexo no es la única arma, Robert.

- Lo sé, he perdido experiencia en las pistas, mañana me las idearé para que resulte algo.

Robert y Tom siguieron un rato más charlando en el bar, no mucho después cada uno se fue a su casa. Tom debía hacer nada, porque estaba desempleado y Robert debía dormir para madrugar y al mediodía ver a su musa. Kristen al tanto, llegaba a su casa junto a James, estaba demasiado agotada luego de habérselas dado de caballo humano y llevar a Kate de un extremo a otro en su habitación, al menos se había distraído y de recompensa traía un bonito retrato de ella hecho por Patrice, no era la perfección de dibujo, pero era bonito y ella lo guardaría con cariño.

Kristen subió pesadamente las escaleras para lanzarse a dormir en su cama, pero James alcanzó a agarrar el antebrazo de su mujer y la acorraló en la pared tratando de terminar lo que habían dicho en el auto, toquetearse y esas cosas.

- Amor, estoy de verdad agotada, mejor mañana. - Kristen lo empujó con sus débiles brazos hasta que lo apartó por completo.

- No seas tan esquiva, últimamente me cuesta hacerte entrar en calor.

- Sabes que las cosas no han andado bien, no es nada más que eso.

- Quizás es porque no me quieres. - James de vez en cuando usaba la manipulación, aunque Kristen no caía.

- No te hagas la víctima, James, el tema aquí no es contigo. - Kristen le hizo frente mientras se desvestía para colocarse su pijama de satín.

- Tu aprovechas de seguir diciendo que sufres para hacerme el quite, siempre hay excusas de por medio, con suerte ante noche pudimos hacerlo, pero antes de eso habían pasado dos semanas en que no te podía tocar ni un pelo. - James se estaba alterando y esto a Kristen no le gustaba. Hace unos seis más atrás habían discutido porque ella tenía un amigo que siempre la pasaba a buscar luego de un pequeño trabajo que tenía en una tienda. James comenzó a maquinar cosas que no eran, que Kristen lo engañaba, que ya no lo quería, y era extraño, porque no era un hombre usualmente celoso, hasta esa vez. Aquella noche en que él encaró a Kristen, ella recibió una cachetada de parte de él, estaba exaltado de la misma forma que ahora, no era para menos que Kristen ahora pareciera un conejo escondiéndose en un rincón pensando que su marido reaccionaría igual. Ella pensaba que ahora si tenía razones para golpearla, a veces ella era muy idiota.

- ¿Cómo osas decir algo así? - Kristen sabía que el dolor por todo lo acontecido la seguía torturando, hoy no quería hacer el amor con su marido porque de verdad estaba agotada, y su piel lo había engañado con otro hombre, le dolería sentir el roce de é sabiendo que ya no era de él. Pero antes de Robert si no pasaba nada era porque no tenía ánimos, se sentía triste. - A veces creo que la perdida de nuestro bebé no significo nada para ti, que la muerte de Ruth fue nada también. Te tomas todo tan a la ligera, como si nada te importase.

- ¡¿Me dices que nuestro hijo no me importaba?! Mierda, no vuelvas a decir eso, Kristen, o …

- ¿O qué? ¿Me golpearás como aquella vez? - James quedó perplejo ante la reacción de ella. Al fin no era una esposa sumisa como siempre, quizás algo tuvo que Robert en esto, desde esa mañana algo había cambiado en ella.

- No te atrevas a recordarme eso.

- ¿No? Pues te lo sacaré en cara, porque se supone me amas, y ese día fuiste capaz de faltarme el respeto. - Kristen ahora tampoco era alguien digna de juzgar, pero lo de él remediaba lo que ella había hecho.

Kristen tomó unas frazadas, unos cojines y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes, no tenía ganas de compartir la cama con James luego de la discusión que habían tenido. No soportaba cuando las cosas se colocaban de esta manera, sabía que lo amaba, sabía que lo había engañado pero en estas situaciones no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba consuelo y esa noche su almohada lo fue, mientras que la almohada de Robert albergaba las ganas de volver a ver esos dulces ojos verdes, quería verla y apretarla contra sí mismo, quería besarla y perderse en ella. Por un momento entre tanta lágrima, ella quiso ver a Robert abrazándola, dentro de ese varonil cuerpo sabía e infería que era un hombre tierno y gentil, sabía que la podría consolar porque algo en su mirada le había asegurado que él la deseaba más que de una forma carnal.

Eran las dos de la mañana y cada uno estaba despierto en su propia cama, uno pensando en el otro, pensando en como un encuentro había cambiado tanto el día y sus vidas. Se querían ver, tocar y besar, ambos ansiaban que las horas fuera como el viento, raudo y veloz.

..

El despertador dio las diez de la mañana en la alarma del celular de Kristen, aparentemente James ya se había marchado, y había dejado una nota en la cama de Kristen.

«Siento tanto haberte gritado de esa manera, amor. Sabes que te amo más y más cada. Perdóname, en serio. Hablaremos esta noche. Buen día, bonita.»

Kristen rompió la nota medio somnolienta, no quería caer en las disculpas tan rápido, no quería ceder tan fácilmente como siempre. Vio la hora y sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra para ver a Robert, buscó minuciosamente las prendas que vestiría para hoy, encontró su vestido negro favorito, nada de escote por arriba pero si por abajo, como a ella le gustaba y sabía que sus piernas habían cautivado a ese hombre de cabello prolijo. Afuera caía una leve llovizna, se vio obligada a colocarse un abrigo y sus tacones negros, si no fuera por el día nublado, cualquiera pensaría que estaba de luto o ago así. Se baño y lavó su cabello con shampoo aroma a frutos rojos, se sentía tan dulce. Sabía que a él ese aroma le quedaría impregnado en las narices, quería impactarlo más que ayer, quería atraerlo más aún sabiendo que ese era un camino peligroso.

Ella estaba tan enrabiada con James, que sentía debía desatar las pasiones, olvidar lo que sentía y dejarse querer. Estaba mal, muy mal lo que su mente maniobraba con Robert, pero quería hacer esta locura con él, quería sentir la adrenalina que nunca antes en su aburrida vida había sentido.

Este era el momento.

- Buenos días, Kristen. - Al fin la recepcionista estaba de buen humor, era extraño.

- Buenos días, ¿Sabes si el doctor Pattinson está libre? - Las ganas impacientes se Kristen se veían reflejadas en el movimiento desesperado del tacón de ella.

- Está atendiendo a una paciente. Al salir, entras. - Sonrió la paciente.

¿Una paciente? Kristen sintió una extraña sensación … celos. Se imaginó a Robert haciéndole lo mismo que a ella a otra mujer, casi rompió el vaso de café que tenía en su mano de imaginarse tal escena. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, mirando fijamente a la última puerta de la consulta. Esperando a que esa vil mujer saliera de la consulta, para fulminarla con la mirada y hacerle saber que ese ginecólogo era solo de ella.

- Venga la próxima semana, que tenga buen día. - Una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años salía de allí junto a una pequeña niña. Eso la calmó, al saber que no había pasado nada allí dentro, su corazón palpitó al saber que ahora su turno, que al fin lo tendría solo para ella.

- Adiós, dile adiós al doctor. - La mujer le dijo eso a la pequeña niña que se parecía a Kristen pero en versión pequeña.

- Adiós. - Dijo ella y él dulcemente la despidió.

Kristen miraba como gata en celo a Robert desde el extremo de los sillones, él no la divisó porque cerró la puerta de inmediato. Recordó que debía ir ella y tocar la puerta.

Una vez tocó y se escuchó el "pase" saliendo de la voz de él, pero ella no quería entrar así nada más, tenía algo en mente. Volvió a tocar y sintió que unos pasos se acercaban, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba otra vez el hombre que le había robado la noche en pensamientos. Ella entró al voz sin titubear, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se abalanzó a besar los labios que tanto necesitaba sentir. Robert no esquivó tal acción, colocó el seguro de la puerta, no quería ninguna interrupción.

Robert sintió el aroma de Kristen invadiendo su lugar, ella había logrado su objetivo: cautivarlo más. Kristen dejó enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Robert, y él dejaba que sus grandes manos tomaran con firmeza a su mujer por la cintura. Ambas respiraciones tomaron ritmo cuando los besos se volvían más y más profundos, ella no quería parar, él menos … era como si fuesen cada uno la droga que el otro necesitaba para dopar lo solos que se sentían.

- Hola. - Dijo Kristen un poco exaltada al soltarse de los labios de él.

- Hola, hermosa. - Dijo él, llenado los ojos de Kristen con una amplia sonrisa.

- Discúlpame, no debí, yo … soy una tonta. - Ella se apartó como si lo que hizo estuviese mal.

- No, no te disculpes, no sabes cuanto ansiaba esto. - Kristen dio vueltas dentro de la sala, no sabía que decir, solo quería besarlo y besarlo más.

- Sé que esto está mal, lo de ayer no debió pasar. - Él se hundió en su propio agujero al escuchar eso, recordaba las palabras de Tom al respecto de que ella no dejaría a su esposo. - Pero, es inevitable. - Él la miró estupefacto de aquello, no sabía si había escuchado o mal, o si era cierto.

- ¿Qué es inevitable? - Él no quería entender cosas erradas, quería estar seguro que lo que ella había dicho era que si quería seguir intentando algo.

- Sé que es demasiado rápido, que no está bien lo que estoy haciendo, James es un hombre bueno, demasiado, pero me siento mal, sola, ni siquiera te conozco bien, pero …

- Pero sientes lo mismo que yo. - Terminó él.

- ¿Qué sientes? - Preguntó ella dejando de caminar como desquiciada para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Atracción. - Dijo él. - Me gustas, no te conozco, pero quiero conocerte.

- También quiero, y sé que actúo como una adolescente, pero supongo que entiendes la sensación. - Ella se acercó tanto que él pudo de nuevo agarrarla por la cintura, mientras él se apoyaba del borde de la mesa.

- No quiero otra cosa que hacerte bien, Kristen. - Dijo él besando el cuello dulce de ella. - Será nuestro secreto, nadie lo sabrá.

- Solo háceme sentir mujer, háceme sentir querida. - Pidió ella arqueando su espalda ante los estimulantes besos húmedos de Robert.

- Lo que quieras, no pienso hacerte daño. - Dijo él siguiendo con el camino de besos mientras le quitaba el grueso abrigo a Kristen, dejándolo caer por los brazos de ella.

- Besas tan bien. - Dijo ella perdiendo la razón, él solo sonrió en contra de la piel de Kristen.

Ella comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones del impecable delantal blanco de Robert dejando a la vista una camisa a juego con los pantalones grises de él. Solo quería desvestirlo como lo había soñado, quería desnudarlo y sentir su piel contra lo suyo, lo mismo pensaba Robert al bajar la cremallera del vestido, lo hacía con tanta delicadeza, como Kristen fuese un cristal fino, eso a ella la hacía sentir más deseo y escalofríos por toda su retaguardia. Cuando aquel cierre del vestido ya estaba abajo, él pudo meter su tibia mano y sobar la suave piel de Kristen, ella en tanto besaba con fervor esos labios, dejaba alocado el cabello de él y lanzando su cuerpo sobre el torso de Robert.

- Hueles tan bien, hueles a fresas. - Robert soltó parando con los besos para volver al cuello de la trigueña. Ella lanzó pequeños gemidos que se sintieron bien al oído del hombre que degustaba cada centímetro de piel. Cada sonido emitido por la elegante boca de ella, erizaban la piel blanquecina del doctor. Ella había quitado por completo el delantal y ahora tiraba de su corbata para arrancarla, junto a la camisa. Ella era una felina sobre su presa, él era un león teniendo lo que tanto quería. Las manos de él viajaron de inmediato al trasero de Kristen, él había fantaseado en la mañana bajo la ducha con cómo sería tocarla y masajearla, sentir esas redondeadas pompas bajo las palmas de sus manos.

- Ahh, tus manos. - Escupió ella mientras se dejaba besar.

- ¿Te gustan? - Preguntó él en un tono más ronco, con ese tono sensual y erótico.

- Sí, y tus dedos. - Si quería algo ahora era sentir sus dedos dentro de ella, como el día anterior.

- ¿Quieres sentir esto? - Robert pasó uno de sus dedos sobre la tela de las bragas de Kristen, ella gimió bajito ante el tacto.

- Uh, sí. - Ella quitó la camisa de él y atacó el cuello de su presa, dejando pasear sus manos por el abdomen de él.

- Más rato, nena. - Él quería disfrutarla mucho antes de ir a la acción misma, quería degustar este bocado. Quería hacerlo lentamente.

- Lo espero ansiosa. - Dijo al oído de él. - Debería examinarme, doctor. - Dijo ella.

- Es cierto, dese la vuelta. - En cuanto ella se dio la vuelta quedó con sus caderas al borde de la mesa y Robert tras ella chocando su abdomen con la espalda de Kristen.

Kristen agarró las manos de Robert y actuó, se dejó llevar.

- Siento dolor últimamente aquí. - Dejó cada mano de él sobre sus pechos, respectivamente. - Duelen, no sé que será, ¿Qué dice usted?

- A ver. - Él comenzó a masajear suavemente, luego lo hizo más bruscamente, sentir los pezones erectos de ella bajo la tela del vestido lo hicieron olvidar todo. - Están blandos, señorita, simétricos, pero la ropa me dificulta examinarla. Ella se quitó hábilmente el vestido, quedando con su sostén negro de encaje puesto.

- No alcanzó a desabrochar mi sostén. - Dijo ella.

- Lo hago yo, señorita. - Él quitó el broche y lanzó el sostén al suelo. - Ohh, eres perfecta. - Dijo él besando el cuello y oliendo con detención el aroma del largo cabello de Kristen.

- Mmm. - Los pellizcotes de Robert sobre los pezones de ésta le estaban desquiciando, ese roce se sentía tan bien. - ¿Qué es eso, doctor? - La erección de Robert presionaba entre las nalgas de ella, sentía como esa longitud se desplazaba despacio entre ambas pompas. Él friccionaba lentamente imaginando como sería penetrarla en contra de la mesa.

- ¿Qué cosa, señorita?

- Hay algo duro en mi trasero. - Ella colocó las manos sobre las manos de Robert que seguían masajeando los pechos redondos de ella. Kristen guió las manos de él hacia su trasero. - Masajéeme.

- Lo duro en su trasero es mi pene, señorita. - Hablar así a Kristen la encendió aún más. - Creo que usted es la culpable.

- ¿Me violará? - Dijo ella en un tono erótico e inocente.

- No, la haré llegar a las nubes. - Dijo al oído dejando que sus hábiles manos dejarán bajar el vestido que estaba atascado en la cintura de ella. Notó con mejor vista que Kristen llevaba una diminuta braga, su trasero redondeando de veía tan bien que ya quería morderlo.

- Hágalo, que no aguanto. - Robert hizo que Kristen se recostará sobre la mesa, ella lanzó todo lo que había en el mesón al suelo. Su trasero quedó a la misma altura del miembro de él, a la altura perfecta para embestir.

Robert aún llevaba sus pantalones puestos, los quitó de sus piernas rápidamente quedando solo en boxers, bajó lentamente las bragas de Kristen y volvió a ver la exquisita simetría de ella, volvía a olerla.

- Sentirás algo tibio, solo disfruta. - Robert se inclinó y dejó que su lengua trabajara sobre la estrechez de Kristen. Sabía tan bien, mejor de lo que él imaginaba, su esencia era dulce, dulce como ella. Quería perderse haciéndolo esto, quería hacerlo una y otra vez, escucharla otra gemir a causa suya.

- Ahh, Dios. - Gritó ella. - No son tus dedos. - Gimió.

Él siguió lamiendo cada parte de su cavidad, dejando que su lengua llegara hasta el lugar mas recóndito, chupando cada protuberancia, sintiendo la humedad en su lengua, su esencia tan embriagadora para él.

- Ahh, fóllame ahora. - Gritó en contra de la madera.

Robert hizo caso y comenzó a embestirla fuertemente con su lengua, era la primera vez que a ella le hacían esto, para Robert era la primera vez que esto también le daba placer, otras veces era solo para que la mujer se sintiera manoseada y nada más, ahora compartía las sensaciones con la mujer que deseaba tanto.

- Ahh, oh Dios mío, Robert. - Sus piernas temblaban ante la arremetida, él gemía al escucharla. El espectáculo era único, por suerte el ruido ambiental era bien fuerte, nadie los escucharía y la radio del box también sonaba. Todo era perfecto. - Me vengo, Robert.

- Vente, nena. - Robert ansiaba esto, fantaseo con sentirla, y así fue. Ella agarró una lapicera en su mano para apretarla al sentir ese fuerte orgasmo atraparla. Nunca había sentido esto, y agradecía que Robert fuese el que la había otorgado tal placer. Otra parte de cuerpo que adherir a sus favoritas: su lengua.

- Su trasero está en perfectas condiciones, señorita. - Dijo volviendo en sí, al igual que ella, esto era mil veces mejor que el día anterior. Ella se dio vuelta y lo besó profundamente, hundiendo sus lenguas en sus bocas, deseándose y acariciando sus cuerpos.

- ¿Me debo ir? - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- No, no quiero que te vayas. - Dijo él como una parte suya se desgarrará.

- Tampoco quiero irme, Robert. - Ella besó dulcemente su boca, olvidando la lujuria.

- Vístete. - Dijo él, más bien el la vistió colocándole su delantal.

- No. - Ella lo agarró por el cuello y lo guió hacia la silla de cuero del escritorio. - Quiero más, solo un poco más.

- Si me dejas, yo sigo. - Advirtió él.

Kristen siguió besándolo, él la tomó en brazos, de manera tal que él cayó sentado al asiento de cuero y ella quedó tumbada sobre él. Robert corrió a los pechos de Kristen ahora que los tenía de frente, los lamió y pellizco, cuando la fogosa mujer ya embestía sobre el miembro de él. No le dio importancia a protegerse, no estaba en sus días fértiles, y la mala suerte debía ser muy grande cómo para quedar embarazada. Solo se dejó llevar y confirmo una cosa, le gustaba mucho, más de lo normal, él la miraba absorto a su belleza, había cumplido su pequeño sueño, tenerla para él por la mañana. Quizás más adelante podría convencerla a hacerla suya para toda su vida, aunque para Kristen esa opción no existía, no podía dejar a James.

…

- ¿Y qué te gusta hacer? - Había pasado una semana del primer día en que se habían visto, ahora compartían un café cerca del centro médico a las seis de la tarde. Robert celebraba el que ella hubiese aceptado, las cosas con James iban tan mal que quería despejarse, y Robert se había vuelto su mejor pasatiempo, más que la repostería.

- Uhm, me gustaba actuar, aunque hace tres años que no lo hago. - Su melena iba de aquí para allá con el viento. La hacía ver bonita, más de lo que era, tenía unas pecas que se notaban más de lo normal hoy, eso le pareció tierno a Robert. Sentía que ya la quería, aunque fuese demasiado precipitado, era tan fugaz todo que temía a que todo terminara.

- ¿Actuar? No te imagino, o sea, si, debe ser genial verte actuando. - Dijo él animado por saber más. - ¿Por qué ya no actúas?

- A él no le gusta. - Dijo mirándose las uñas. - Y preferí darle en el gusto.

- Deberías hacer lo que te gusta, si él te ama debería aceptarte tal y cómo eres. - Ella agradeció ese gesto que James nunca tuvo, aceptar lo que a ella le gustaba, siendo que la había conocido actuando, Cuando se casaron no la dejó trabajar más, solo trabajos pequeños, hasta aquella vez que su marido pensó que lo engañaba y no la dejó trabajar más.

- ¿Tu crees? - Inquirió ella.

- Claro, no podría estar con alguien que no aceptara lo que me gusta. - Él bebió de su pequeña taza de café. - Otro punto a favor para mí, Kristen.

Kristen sonrío inquieta ante eso, había notado que él tenía intenciones con ella, que no la quería solo para cometer una aventura, que la quería para algo más … el quería más.

- ¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer? Aparte de ver vaginas. - Bromeó ella.

- No es que me guste, bueno, si me gusta ver una. - Kristen se sonrojó súbitamente.

- No digas eso aquí. - Dijo ella medio avergonzada.

- Te ves bonita al sonrojarte. Mejor dicho, eres bonita, pero así te ves más hermosa.

- Ah, gracias. - Dijo ella bebiendo su café. - No respondiste a mi pregunta.

- Aparte de ser médico, me gusta tocar la guitarra.

- ¿De verdad? - Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Recordaba que su primer novio de la adolescencia tocaba guitarra y que le componía canciones, ese era el mejor recuerdo de ese chico. Siempre quiso que alguien le cantará o le tocara música con la guitarra. - ¿Tocarías para mí?

- Encantado. - Sonrieron al mismo tiempo. - Un día te invitaré a mi departamento.

- Me parece buena idea.

Ella se sentía bien con él, él se sentía bien con ella, nadie podía negar que eran compatibles, que se debían haber encontrado muchos años antes, que estaban destinados quizás. James se había alejado de Kristen, quizás por la misma forma de ser de ella los últimos días, no se hablaban, ni siquiera compartían la misma cama. Esa discusión de aquella noche los habían hecho romper lazos, habían perdido algo importante: el respeto, la confianza y parte de amor. Pero estupidamente, Kristen pensaba que no podía dejar a James, que aunque no se hablarán él era muy bueno con ella, le había prometido estar juntos para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe. Y Robert quería revertir eso.

…

- ¿Kristen? - Ella había pasado la noche con él en su departamento. Había sido una velada hermosa, Robert había preparado cada detalle solo para impresionarla, llevaban un par de meses en esa relación clandestina, la convencía de que se quedará con él, pero ella respondía que solo quería una aventura, que no dejaría a James. Era terca, bastante … pero él sentía que la amaba, que era capaz de seguir esperando hasta que ella llegará por él y se fueran a alguna parte juntos.

- Mmm. - Ella seguía durmiendo relajadamente.

- Despierta, quiero mostrarte algo. - Enfatizó él.

- Ni siquiera ha amanecido, déjame dormir. - Se enterró en la almohada para no ser molestada de nuevo.

- Amor, ven, por favor. - Kristen adoraba que él le dijera amor, aunque sabía que esta relación tenía una bomba de tiempo.

- ¿Qué? - Se volteó para buscar su rostro.

- Ven. - La arropó con las sábanas y la encaminó al gran ventanal de la amplia habitación de Robert. - Quiero que veas esto, es una de las mejores vistas.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Ella insistía en volver a la cama, y no encontraba nada espectacular como para mirar hasta que vio como amanecía, de verdad era una hermosa vista. Las montañas contrastaban los pequeños rayos que salían, el sol nacía para un nuevo día y la vista era hermosa. Robert sostenía a Kristen por la cintura dándole pequeños besos en su cuello.

- ¿Ves? Es hermoso.

- Muchísimo, parece que valía la pena despertar.

- Valía la pena verlo contigo. - Él la volteó y la miró a los ojos, había pensado toda la semana en cómo le diría esto, pero esta seguro, temía más la reacción de ella. - Kristen, te amo.

- ¿Qué? - Ella se alarmó, ni siquiera se alegró, se espantó. Robert sintió el rechazo, pero no se arrepentía.

- Que te amo, que me encantas, que no quiero seguir siendo el otro, quiero ser el único, te quiero para mí, amor, de verdad, te juro que intenté parar esto, pero mis sentimientos no los pude controlar, me hiciste sentir hombre en todos los sentidos, me haces feliz, me haces tan bien con saber que respiras y existes.

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? - Su voz era fría y le helaba el alma a Robert.

- Sí, te amo, te amo mucho, y te juro que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras, deja a James, por favor.

- Yo no te amo, Robert. Sé que suena frío, y sabes lo que yo buscaba, sabes que no dejaré a James aunque las cosas estén complicadas.

- ¿Complicadas? Llevas cinco meses sin intimar con él, llevas días sin darle un simple beso, ni siquiera conversan , ¿Y dices que esto es complicado? Complicado es que no aceptes que me quieres.

- Claro que te quiero, pero no te amo, Robert. Yo amo a James y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

- No, tu no lo amas, si me hubieras dejado le hubiese partido la cara por saber que te pegó, un hombre enamorado no hace eso, jamás te pegaría, te trataría como a una reina, y te consta, siempre lo he hecho. - Robert sentía la rabia, no podía creer que su amada fuese tan terca, tan cerrada. - Vámonos, déjalo.

- No lo dejaré, Robert, jamás. - Kristen sabía que no llegarían a ninguna parte con la conversación. - Mejor me voy, Robert.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Así resuelves las cosas? Tienes veinticinco años, no dieciocho, acepta que me amas.

- No, Robert … me encantas y lo sabes, me gusta estar contigo. - Dijo vistiéndose apresuradamente. - Sabía que esto pasaría, debía evitarlo, no puedes enamorarte, no , no puedes.

- Claro que puedo, porque tu lo hiciste, tu me enamoraste.

- No tengo la culpa, no tires todo hacía mí.

- Bien, vuelve con él, porque no pasará ni un día y volverás acá, te sentirás sola, me extrañarás, te lo aseguro.

- Te aseguro que no volveré. - Dijo ella tomando sus últimas pertenencias. - No me verás más la cara, Robert.

- ¡No! Kristen de verdad, no te vayas … - Él corrió tras de ella cuando baja las escaleras para irse.

- Déjame, debes dejar de verme, se te pasará.

- Esto no lo puedo evitar, te amo y no quiero a nadie más.

- Pues tendrás que aceptarlo, sabías que no podías y …

- Vete, volverás. - A Robert le dolía echarla, pero el rechazo de ella le dolía más. Hace dos días ella le había dicho que le encantaba pasar los días con él, le encantaba eso de verlo a escondidas y besarlo, abrazarlo, reír con él. Le gustaba escuchar sus canciones en guitarra mientras ella seguía desnuda sobre la sábana, adoraba esas pocas mañanas, fueron tres. Adoraba esos mensajes de texto de buenos días y buenas noches, esas canciones, esos aromas, esas comidas compartidas. Ella o había echado todo a la borda por seguir a la razón.

…

Las semanas habían pasado, lentas y frías, Robert estaba ahogado en alcohol, ella había cambiado su número de celular, ya no iba a verlo a la consulta. No daba señales de vida y el moría pensando en que quizás todo había vuelto a la normalidad con James. Su habitación estaba repleta de botellas de vodka, de whisky y vino, no quería nada más que a su Kristen de vuelta, quería sentirla bajo sus brazos, quería besarla una y otra vez, y ella se había ido prometiendo no volver, diciendo que no lo amaba.

Clark en tanto había conocido a una mujer, a Rose. Una mujer muy parecida a Ruth, con un ángel único, empática con los pequeños niños que la adoraron desde el primer momento. Quizás Ruth había enviado a esta sencilla mujer a la solitaria vida de su esposo, la vida se reponía para ellos. Ese matrimonio se celebraba hoy, Kristen y James estaban invitados, Robert también. Sería la oportunidad para verse luego de semanas. Kristen había abierto un poco los ojos, James seguía igual, no la quería, ¿Por qué? Ella no sabía, quizás él sabía la verdad de su relación oculta y por eso ya no la tomaba en cuenta, pero no quería volver a Robert con el rabo entre las piernas, era bastante orgullosa como para volver, lo quería, sí, estuvo a punto de enviarle un mensaje una noche, pero se arrepintió. Robert se había compuesto un poco, había rasurado su barba, cortado su pelo, buscado un buen traje, el mejor perfume, porque sabía que la vería, sabia que la tendría cerca y la quería hacer dudar.

- Te ves muy bien, Kristen. - Dijo Clark que recibía a la distante pareja. Estaban juntos por pura convivencia y nada más.

- Gracias, Clark. - De verdad, ella se veía resplandeciente. Sabía que vería a Robert, y quería decirle algunas cosas, no quería dañarlo más.

- ¿Dónde están los niños? - Preguntó James.

- Allá atrás. - Dijo Clark, uno muy sonriente.

- Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a Rose. - Dijo Kristen cuando James se fue. - Quiero que seas muy feliz.

- Gracias, mi querida. También quiero que lo seas, he visto que las cosas andan mal, quizás lo puedas arreglar.

- No sé, está todo mal, pero no arruinemos tu día, solo felicidad.

- Gracias, de verdad, es importantes que estés aquí este día. - Dijo Clark desviando la mirada. - Oh, has llegado.

Y claro, como el mundo es pequeño, la vida da vueltas, y hay muchas coincidencias, ese sujeto que había llegado era Robert. Por una extraña razón, Robert se había acercado a Clark sin que Kristen lo supiese, esa era su fuente de información sobre lo que pasaba en el matrimonio de Kristen, él también tenía sus armas. Por lo tanto, sin darle muchas vueltas, Kristen supo que Clark sabía lo de ellos, y cuando le decía que fuese feliz, se refería a él, se refería a que le diera la oportunidad al hombre que si la amaba.

- Hola, Clark, ¿Cómo estás? - Kristen observó ese saludo, miró a Robert y notó sus ojeras. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, y todo por su inmadura forma de ser.

- Hola. - Saludó ella sin más previo aviso.

- Tengo que dejarlos, debo atender a más gente. - Clark se disculpó en el momento preciso, esto no solo pasaba en películas, pasaba en la realidad.

- Hola, Kristen. - Sonrió él. A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido en estas semanas, se alegraba de verla. La amaba y eso no cambiaría nunca.

- Hola, Robert. - Ella se acercó y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó sin importar si alguien veía esto mal, sin importar si James los veía. - Perdóname.

- No, no tengo nada que perdonar, bonita. Está todo bien, tranquila.

- No, no estás bien, yo tampoco estoy bien. - Se soltó del abrazo y lo llevó a una terraza oculta dentro de la casa de Clark. - Sígueme.

- Kristen, de verdad, no …

- No, calla y escúchame. - Ella tomó aire y comenzó. - Fui muy tonta, estaba cerrada tenía los ojos muy cerrados, Robert, de verdad, perdóname, lo he pasado mal, sé que lo has pasado mal, tus ojeras se ven terribles.

- No llamaste, Kristen.

- No llamé porque mi orgullo era fatal.

- Te llamé y no contestabas, tu número estaba fuera de servicio. - Él se acercó, ella pensó que la besaría pero no, él solo quería sentir su aroma como siempre, como antes.

- James lo rompió, no sé por qué, creo que lo descubrió, solo puso de excusa que ya no éramos como antes. - Ella comenzó a sollozar tímidamente. - Él volvió a golpearme.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Esa mierda dónde está? Iré a golpearlo, Kristen, no puede hacerte eso.

- No, no vayas, de verdad no arruines esto.

- Kristen, ese hombre abusa de ti como quiere. - Robert estaba encolerizado.

- Es por eso que abrí los ojos.

- ¿Dónde te lastimó? - Él olvido todo, quería saber si estaba muy dañada, si la paliza la merecía con creces o si no.

- No es nada.

- Dime, Kristen, ¿Dónde? - Insistió él, ver a su mujer lastimada por el otro le hizo mal, quería cuidarla y cobijarla.

- En la espalda. - Ella se dio la vuelta y bajo el borde del vestido. Había un moretón bastante pronunciado, era reciente.

- No, mi amor, conmigo eso no pasaría nunca, te amo, te amo aunque no me ames. - Robert dejó que sus sentimientos salieran, dejó que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas.

- Robert, yo te amo, de verdad que sí. - Ella lo miró, él la miró. - Estaba ciega, y sabía que me haces bien, siempre lo has hecho, quiero estar contigo. Olvidar todo lo que pasó con James.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Él ampliaba su sonrisa, sabía que lo que tanto quería al fin se estaba dando.

- Sí, estoy segura. - Ella agarró las mejillas de él con sus pequeñas manos y lo besó, lo besó con amor profundo, fortuito, lo amaba, eran el uno para el otro, era su ginecólogo, el hombre de los dedos hábiles, lo seguiría siendo, pero ahora lo amaba. Tendría el placer de despertar cada mañana a su lado, de amarlo cada noche, de darle el primer beso de la mañana, tal y como quería Robert.

- Escapémonos, amor. - Dijo él, sabía que era loco, atrevido.

- No puedo, Robert. - Dijo ella impactada.

- Si puedes, pero no debes, vámonos, dejemos todo y vámonos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A California, puedes volver a ver tu familia, puedes volver a actuar, viviríamos juntos, serías mía y yo tuyo sin tener que escondernos. Serías feliz, completamente, quiero hacerte feliz.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Ella resplandecía, él si la amaba, aceptaba cómo era ella. Contemplaba la idea de que ella volviese a ver a su familia, él no se lo impediría. La dejaría actuar y hacer lo que amaba, él la cuidaría.

- Más en serio que nunca, mi vida.

Mi vida, ella sollozó al escuchar eso, ella era su vida.

- Yo puedo darte lo que él no puede, tendremos hijos, todos los que quieras, tu y yo juntos, mi amor.

- Esto es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, Robert, yo, no tengo palabras …

- Solo necesito una silaba de tu boca, un sí o un no.

- Sí, quiero, quiero fugarme contigo, Robert, quiero estar contigo. - Él la había convencido, después de tanto andar, de tanto charlar, al fin su primera paciente, la mujer que embrujó su alma y su corazón era completamente suya, Robert ya no era el otro, era el único, era su hombre.

Sabían que sería difícil, que James sabría esto, que pondría el grito en el cielo. La buscaría hasta encontrarla y encararla, pero qué importaba si ese día llegaba. Kristen estaba con su hombre, él que la hizo renacer, el que al fin pudo engendrar en ella una semilla que sí dio fruto, al fin podría ser madre. Esperaban una niña, estaban en California, él la amaba y ella lo amaba. Si el destino había escrito sus nombres en la misma línea no había duda, se habían encontrado y nunca más se separarían. Robert y Kristen, habían comenzando con el pie izquierdo, pero así había que empezar para ser feliz, porque esas almas eran compatibles, eran hermosamente dos piezas caídas del cielo que hechas personas se amaban, no había más, no importaba más. Solo importaba que siempre el reflejo de ella estuviera en los ojos azules de él y solo importaba que el corazón de ella acunará al gentil alma de él.

* * *

**Les juro que el final me costó escribirlo, pensé varias formas de terminarlo, pero es hermoso que hayan terminado así, abriendo los ojos, de que amaba a Robert y que él si le podía dar un futuro feliz, hasta una pequeña niña. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño shot, de verdad mil gracias por los comentarios, rvw, fangirleos y esas cosas, se les agradece mucho :) Ya la otra semana, actualizaré los otros fics, un beso y abrazo enorme, Mary. **


End file.
